


Ghost Train

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: It's October 19, 3012 and two ghosts are spotted at a train station in Manchester.





	Ghost Train

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on October 19, 2015.

Stacy was waiting for her train when she saw it- or rather, them. This wasn’t unusual for her, she saw ghosts all the time, something she’d gotten from her mother and her mother before her and so on. But this time, it was different. She knew the ghosts, she knew she’d seen them before somewhere but she couldn’t quite place it.

The two ghosts were rather far apart, one was sitting mid-air on the train tracks and the other was at the far end of the station. But Stacy knew they were connected, ghosts rarely showed themselves in pairs and if they did, two separate ghosts never appeared at the same time.

Stacy called them ghosts but really they were more like memories. Memories of past events that were significant, not significant to history but rather significant to those individual people. It was usually a very emotional event and Stacy had seen everything from kidnappings to weddings and everything in between.

One ghost, the one that was previously sitting on a train Stacy couldn’t see, was now standing up and walking quickly to what she assumed was the exit of the train. After a minute, though she knew that it must’ve seemed much longer to the ghost, he finally stepped onto the platform and started to look around. Stacy giggled softly when he stood up on his tiptoes only to lose his balance and fall back onto his heels.

She looked over to where the other ghost was standing and saw him looking around as well. Suddenly, the taller and slightly older one stopped looking around and was now just staring at the other, who hadn’t yet seen him.

“Dan?” the ghost shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth so he could shout even louder. “Dan!”

Stacy looked over and saw the other ghost, whose name she just learned to be Dan, jerked his head around and grinned when he saw the ghost calling him. He weaved his way in and out of people Stacy couldn’t see and the other ghost seemed to be doing the same.

“Phil!” Dan said with relief when they finally made it to each other. “I thought I’d never find you in this crowd.”

The taller and older ghost, Phil, looked down at Dan. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.” He reached his hand out and gently brushed it against Dan’s arm, as if checking to see if he were really there.

Dan blushed deeply at this and dipped his head, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. He looked back up after a few seconds and bit his lip nervously. “Can…can I hug you?” Dan asked softly. At first, Stacy thought Phil might not’ve heard Dan since he spoke so softly and she knew the crowd around them had to be very loud.

Phil grinned and wrapped his arms around Dan, enveloping him. His arms went around Dan’s waist and Dan reacted by throwing his arms around Phil’s neck. Dan closed his eyes and held onto Phil tightly, smiling widely. Phil squeezed Dan, holding the shorter boy close to his chest.

They stayed like that for at least three full minutes, both just holding the other and enjoying finally being together. Eventually Phil pulled back and looked down at Dan. “We should get going, I have a full day planned.”

Dan looked up at him and nodded. He seemed slightly reluctant to let go, as if he were afraid Phil would disappear, but did so anyways. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked with Phil away from the platform.

Stacy smiled the whole time she watched the two and her smile grew even wider when she saw Dan and Phil’s hands brushing together as they walked.

The two ghosts disappeared and Stacy was brought back to her surroundings. She looked down at her phone to check the time.

Monday 19 October, 3012

12:57

Thankfully Stacy hadn’t missed her train while watching the ghosts. She wondered what was so significant about that event. It looked like two lovers seeing each other after one had been away for a long time but something told Stacy that wasn’t quite right. While that would make it special, it wouldn’t be nearly significant enough to leave an imprint big enough to be seen in the form of ghosts.

She gasped audibly as she suddenly realized who those ghosts were and where she’d seen them before. Dan and Phil. Those were the two boys her grandmother had shown her, the ones with all the videos and the cat whiskers.

Stacy remembered her grandmother telling her all about them, how they’d met online and became best friends then ended up moving in together. She’d been told of their legacy, thousands of videos between the pair, an entire radio show, and even seen the book they wrote together which her grandmother still had and looked at often, reminiscing on her teen years. Stacy couldn’t wait to see her grandmother and tell her that she’d seen them meet for what she was certain was the very first time.


End file.
